


The Girl and The Winchesters

by Winchester_girly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_girly/pseuds/Winchester_girly
Summary: Today is a normal day for the Winchesters and Katie. Katie wakes up to a note on the counter saying Dean and Sam went on a hunt in Illinois, and a burrito on the table. When they get back, they are on their way to Bobby's house.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Normal Days

I woke up to my my german shepard puppy, Fifle, licking my face. I look at Fifle, then look at my phone. It's 2:27 in the afternoon. I'm surprised Dean hasn't tried to wake me up. I get up and go to the kitchen and find a brown paper bag sitting on the kitchen table. I walk over there and see a folded piece of paper next to the bag.

  _Katie, Me and Sam went on a hunt in Illinois. We will be back around 7, we left a breakfast burrito for you in the paper bag. - Dean_

"Sweet!" I yell in a singing voice. I take out the burrito and take a bite. I glance down and catch Fifle staring at me. I put my burrito down and go open the back door and let him go outside. I continue eating my burrito. It was a really good burrito. As I finish, i go to the couch and watch tv. ~4 hours later of just watching tv~ I find myself getting quite sleepy. I rub my eyes to try to wake myself up. I get up and go to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. As I'm drying my face i hear a jittering door knob. I peek around the corner to look at the front door. Our door has a window on it but it has cool designs on it, so you can't see clearly to the other side. I see a person in the window. I quick get down to the ground, and of course with my ninja like moves I start doing summersaults across the floor until i reached the kitchen. I go in there and grab a knife. I have my back against the wall so they won't see me. I hear the door open, and people start walking in. I take a break for it. I jump out, pointing my knife towards the door, "Ahaa!" I yell. "Woah, woah, woah, take it easy Katie!" Dean yells walking towards me. I look in disbelief at them and drop the knife. "Are you kidding me?" I yell. "You guys scared me half to death!" I yell and stomp over and sit on the couch. Sam chimes in "Well someones got an attitude." He says smirking. "Shut up." I say as I roll my eyes. "Love you too..." Sam says walking away. They go to the other room and start talking about something. Then they come out. Dean says, "Do you want to go to Bobby's and hang out with Jo." I jump up, "Yes!" Dean chuckles, "Okay then, go get dressed." I run to my room and find some skinny Jeans and a striped tangtop, with a red and black flannel over it. I put on some ankle boots and quickly brushed my hair. I go to the living room, "ready!" I say in a perky voice. "Okay lets go." Sam says grabbing the keys off the key rack. We start to walk to the Impala and trip and fall. Sam came running to me. "You Okay?" He asks helping me up. "Yeah, Im fine" I say slowly getting up. I open the back door and the door makes a creaking sound. 

 


	2. My background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will start to figure out Katie's early life and her relationship with the boys.

I buckled my seat belt as Dean turned the key to turn on the ignision. Now that i think about it, I haven’t seen Jo in about a month. Me, Sam, and Dean have been caught up in hunting. As Dean turned on the ignision, music started blaring through the speakers. I screamed, and put my hands on my ears. Dean started to chuckle, “Shouldn’t you be used to that by now?” he says as he’s backing out of the garage. I take my hands off my ears and roll my eyes at him and then look out the window. The song he was playing on the radio, happened to be the exact song he played the day him and Sam found me in the woods. The boys and I are not blood brothers but we have been together for so long, so we consider eachother blood siblings. My parents never liked me, they just used me as a slave. I was trying to get caught up in school one day, and they told me to go mow the lawn and all these other stuff. I said I would do it later and i guess they didn’t like that request so they dumped me in the woods at 9:00 at night. I was only 8 years old, so I was scared to death. But then I saw this old style care drive by and there they were. My heros. They put me in the back seat, the one with the longer hair gave me his jacket. It was so warm. The life now is definitely not perfect, but it is way better, and I am living with 2 people who actually care about me. Dean always likes to pick fights with me. Then Sam is over here trying to break us up. Thank god for Sam. Without him, Dean and I would have already skinned eachother alive. A long time ago. But I still love him to death. I always get scared when they go hunting for a demon or something. Demons seem to scare me the most, they sometimes communicate with me and say one day they will come kill all of us. They tell me wierd things like Sam is not a human and he drinks demon blood. Of course I’m not going to believe that. I know Sam well enough that he wouldn’t do that. Sam is so smart. He is the one who taught me all the stuff about monsters. Dean is the one who would teach me about the weapons, and how to use them. Sometimes I wonder, when we were all little. We were always scared of monsters being under our bed. Our parents always told us monsters were not real. Maybe there really was monsters under our beds. Now, my brothers hunt those monsters. I don’t go to every hunt just because my brothers want me to be safe. My brothers have been so overprotective of me, and still are. I’m 15 years old, I can handle myself out there. I know what to stay away from. I’m smart, just like Sam. Dean, not so much. Dean is smart, but he doesn’t know the basics. He thinks the only thing you need to know about is the weapons and its not. Dean is just…. “Earth to Katie, Earth. To. Katie.” Sam is saying waving his hand in my face, leaning from behind his seat.. I was resting my hand on my knuckles as I was making a fist, with my elbow agains the door. “Oh sorry” I say as I jumped up. Sam starts to smirk, “Do you want anything to drink? He asked. “Oh yes please, um just a water.” I say I was staring in his eyes as to I could see his soul. I’ve never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. He had so much love in his eyes, it was just wow… “Okay,” he says as as he gets his way back to sitting correctly in his seat. Dean gives him some money and Sam opens the door and gets out. Dean just kind of stares out the window. I try to think of something to talk about.I just kind of sit there. I guess I waited too long because Sam came back with a bag with our drinks. He came in the car and the door made the creaking sound. When Sam and Dean first found me, Dean was holding me as i guess i fell asleep but i remember waking up to the sound of the door creaking. That is what made me love this car. I don’t like any other car besides the 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam gave me my drink. “Thanks” I say with a smile on my face.


	3. I Love You Too Dean

Part 3

When Sam gave me the water, i noticed it was sweating. I twisted the cap, and took a drink. It tasted actually really good. I set it down next to me. We started going down the road to Bobby’s. When we got there, I noticed they were all outside. I unbuckled rapidly, and opened the door and ran out of the Impala without even closing the door. I ran up to Jo and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back. “Oh my gosh, I haven’t seen you in ages!” I yelled. She giggles. “We saw eachother like, not even two weeks ago?” She said pulling me off her shoulders, but her hands were still on my shoulders. “Well you know, your my best friend, so its different.” I exclaimed. She laughs, and goes back to hugging me. “I love you so much.” Jo said, and it sounded like she really meant it. “I love you too Jo.” I say, only hugging her tighter. She pulls away, and smiles, and of course I smile back. She then walks past me, and goes to talk to Dean. I go over to Bobby. “Hi, Uncle Bobby!” I say giving him a hug. “Hey Kiddo!” He says as he wraps his arm around me, while he is holding his beer. “How you been?” He asks. “Good.” I say looking over at them. As usual, Dean is staring at Jo, like she is the word of God or something. Then Bobby says, “Well that’s good!” Bobby starts to walk towards Sam, Dean, and Jo. I follow him. I go up behind Jo, and I gave her a light tap on the arm. She turns around and smiles. “You, okay?” she asks putting her hand on my shoulder. “Yeah, I’m fine. But like whats going on.” I ask in a confused look. “Their talking about in Illinoise. There were four teenagers out in the woods, and one of them got eaten alive. So their trying to figure out what could have eaten him.” she explains to me. “Well, I barely know how to hunt yet.” I say. “I’m sure Dean will teach you,” she says in a calm voice. “Okay, I will ask him later.” I say in a calm voice. We turn around and notice everyone starts walking inside. I see Dean is the last one to even start walking. I walk up to Dean. “Will you please teach me how to hunt?” I asked him. “No,” he says. “Why?” I ask in confusion. “Because I said so.” He says in a lower tone in his voice, then trys to walk past me. I jump in front of him to stop him. “No, why won’t you teach me to hunt, you never teach me, I’m always having to sit at home, and do nothing, because I don’t know how to hunt. So why do you keep refusing?!” i ask, as I’m raising my voice. “Damnit Katie! Because I don’t want you to get hurt! We have been together for too long for me to lose you! I can’t lose you! Hunting is too dangerous, and will get you killed!” He yells. I notice we are making a big scene, so I just walk away. I walk towards Jo and them. We all go inside including Dean. I go sit in a chair in the living room next to Jo. “Hey, Dean is just trying to protect you. He isn’t trying to be mean. You’re his little sister, you’re the world to him.” She says putting her hand on my lap. “I know, but-” I just kinda stopped. Jo chimes in, “Lets just get your mind off things. I have so much to tell you.” she says, perking up. So, me and Jo were just talking, just like normal best friends do. About a few hours later, Sam calls for me and tells me we have to go. I just felt like staying close to Sam, so I was by his side all the way out to the Impala, or as to Dean “Baby”. When we got in the Impala, I started to feel quite sleepy. So I fell asleep, on the way home.*** I woke up right when we ended up home. I open the door, and get out. I go to open the front door, and Fifle runs out. I walk inside and go to my room. I put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt and hop in bed. I am just kind of laying there staring at the wall. I hear someone walk in my room. I turn over real fast. “It’s just me.” Dean says. I sit up and look down. He comes and sits on my bed. And just kinda looks at me. “You know I wasn’t trying to mean earlier right?” He asks. I shook my head. “Why do you want to hunt so bad”? He asked, sounding like he really wanted to know. “Because, I just want to be like you guys, and I just want to be with you guys, we don’t ever hang out together!” I say as my voice begins to crack. “You could have just told me, I wish you were with us all the time too, you’re my baby sister!” He says, with his voice getting softer. “Then what are you so afraid of?!” I ask in a more higher tone. He then wraps his arms around me, “I’m afraid of losing you!” he says as his voice cracked again. I hugged him back “You won’t! I promise.” I say in a calm voice, yet me having lump in my throaght, and I try to swallow it, but I couldn’t. A tear went down my face. “I love you so much Katie.” He says only hugging me tighter. “I love you too Dean.”


End file.
